Kirby: Dream in Nightmareland
by SuperStarKirby
Summary: Part 1 in the Superstar Saga. Kirby and Meta Knight are sent to another world, by Gudae, a mysterious Genie King Dedede found. Now, along with new friends, they must collect the Dream Star fragments, in order to return to their world, and save Planet Popstar from King Dedede.
1. Great Gudae

Dedede was handed a mysterious bottle that his Waddle Dees just got from a robbed antique store "Hmm?" Dedede said as he was examining it, "What do you suppose this is?" Dedede asked his right hand man, Bandana Dee.

"The Antique store owner said it contained some kind of secret or something, before we gagged him anyway, but no one knows what it can do, since no one knows the way to open it, your Majesty." said Bandana Dee. Dedede thought for a moment "I think I might know a way to open it." Dedede said as he placed it down and started readying his hammer. "No! Wait your Majesty! That might ruin every-" SHATTER!

The shattered bottle lay on the ground. "Now look your majesty, you completely shattered the bottle!" Bandana Dee complained. The king and his servant examined the destroyed bottle. "Why didn't you stop me?" Dedede asked. A mysterious and oddly scented mist filled castle Dedede. The king glared at his servant. "I didn't do it!"

"Good day master," said a mysterious voice, and then formed a being in the mist. The new being looked like a sphere with arms and a mist tail, and a crown with a five pointed star on it upon his head. "I am Gudae (Good-day), the Genie that inhabits the Good-Day Bottle," he said as he held up the reformed Good-Day bottle, "I will grant you any five wishes, but there are rules," said Gudae.

"Any five wishes?" Dedede asked questionably. "Yes that's right; five wishes, what do you want, do you want to be king of this land?"

"I'm already the king of this land." Dedede replied kinda annoyed. "That's a biggy, what to give a king that can buy anything?" Gudae asked. "Oh! I know! I can get rid of something for you," Gudae offered. "Yeah there is something that I need getting rid of," Dedede said. "Okay what do you want me to get rid of…?" Gudae pondered. "Your ruler-ship?" Gudae asked as he opened his shut hands, and Dedede's hat (crown thingy) appeared in them! "No!" Dedede yelled as he covered his bald head. Gudae shut his hands and Dedede's hat reappeared on is head.

"Okay so do you want me to get rid of… your castle?" He opened his hands and a miniature version of Castle Dedede appeared in them, just when the real Castle Dedede disappeared. "NOOOOOOO! PUT IT BACK!" Dedede yelled, as he tried in vain to fly in the empty space. Gudae shut .his hands and it reappeared. "Oh! I know what you want gone; it's a classic, you want your mom gone right?"

"NO! If you do that, then who will get me my presents on Christmas, and my Birthday, not to mention Hanukkah!" Dedede complained "Oh really? You're Jewish?"

"No, I just celebrate any holiday that gets me presents or foodJ" Dedede said with a smug smile, "Now then for my first wish, I wish for all people who could be a threat to my crown to be disposed of." Dedede said "Oh sorry; I can't kill any one, but I can send them some place where they might die eventually because it wouldn't be my exact fault, so this is your wish?" he asked one more time. "Yes." replied Dedede, "Okay then, Enogeb lla sllabffup!" chanted Gudae.

That night, many sleeping souls were disturbed when, all over the galaxy, black holes, started appearing over every planet! Sucking in all people how could pose a threat. But one certain pink puffball lasted the longest as he hang unto a tree for dear life, but then the tree was sucked in with him.


	2. Midnight Menace

Kirby awoke feeling weird, he found him self in a forest, "Where in Dream-Land am I?" He thought. "So you're finally awake," said a mysterious voice from behind, Kirby turned and found that the voice to be Meta-Knight. "Meta-Knight? So you're here too? Where are we?" asked Kirby "I don't know, but I do know that Dedede has the wish maker in his hands. That spells trouble"

"No it doesn't, t-r-o-u-b-l-e spells trouble," Kirby corrected. "It's a figure of speech…!" Meta-Knight replied kind of annoyed. "Now then, we should start looking for shelter before night falls," Meta-Knight said, pointing up to the sky where the sun was setting.

"Why should I work with you? Last time we met, you tried to kill me with that Half-boiled ship thingy!" Kirby said uneasily. "It's called the Halberd," Meta-Knight corrected, this time he was very annoyed. "And if it makes you feel any more comfortable, I have learned that there's no way to kill you, and have given up the cause." Kirby thought for a moment. "Fine," Kirby responded. "Okay, let's look for shelter and…"

"-And food!" Kirby interrupted eagerly. Meta Knight sighed. "Yes, and food."

Eventually the two found a cave to reside in and picked some fruit near a forest spring before nightfall. The two sat inside their shelter as they ate at the food they collected.

"You know, (Gulp)," Kirby said while eating some weird looking fruit. "I've eaten fruit from practically all over our galaxy, and never once did I eat fruit as tasteless as this (Gulp)," Kirby continued while trying not to gag on the fruit. "The best plan is to get up early, start exploring, and hope to find some civilization." Meta-Knight said almost as if not noticing Kirby's remark about the fruit.

Later that night, after their dinner was done, and the two were asleep, the sound of some leafs being stepped on came from out side, and this sound awoke Kirby. "Hello? Anyone there?" Kirby called outside. The response sent Kirby trembling, and it was the growl of a Fire lion. Kirby carefully rolled over to where Meta-Knight slept. "Meta-Knight…" Kirby tried to awake him as quietly as possible "Meta-Knight…!" Kirby called again slightly louder. Meta-Knight finally awoke, but the Fire lion had already entered the cave. "Rooooooar!" the Fire lion jumped at Meta-Knight. Meta-Knight was about to unsheathe his sword, but he found that his blade was missing, just as the Fire lion landed on him.

"Meta-Knight!" Kirby yelled as he jumped at the Fire lion and tried hitting it, but the Fire lion just shook him and started breathing fire blasts at him. Kirby dodged them then sucked one in to copy, but when he swallowed it, the only thing that changed was his throat, which was burning. "Ahhh! Hot-Hot-Hot! Get it out!" Kirby screamed as ran into a nearby spring to stop the burning, "Ahhh…" Kirby sighed as the burning stopped after the mouthful of water.

Meta-Knight managed to get the beast of by hitting with his wings, and it ran off whimpering. "You okay Meta-Knight?" Kirby asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm okay, but what was that Kirby?! Why didn't you take the Fire Ability from its attack?!" Meta-Knight irritably asked Kirby. "I don't know, but why are you complaining? You also lost your sword; I mean what kind of knight doesn't double check for his sword?" Kirby replied. "…What's going on here?" Meta-Knight wondered.


	3. Enemy Encounter

Kirby and Meta-Knight got up early, and traveled in search of civilization. As they approached a grassland Kirby noticed a sign. "Hey Meta, look" Kirby told Meta-Knight as he went for the sign " 'Welcome to Ginger Grassland'" Kirby read. "Ginger Grassland eh? Doesn't sound like a place in Dream-Land I'm aware of," Meta-Knight said, "Well it doesn't look like a grassland" Kirby complained, a way to describe it would be a grassland yes, but the grass looks dead and brown and it's incredibly dirty, and with some hills and caves .

"Well Meta-Knight, we have been looking for hours, and its getting dark, and we haven't even found a bug!" Kirby said. "Hope you feel better, because look!" Meta-Knight said while pointing. Kirby followed the direction to see a Waddle Dee not so far from them with a taller person. "Oh boy! I hope he has REAL food!" Kirby said just before dashing for the Waddle Dee.

"You know Sire, it's quite ironic to find that you yourself are a threat to your crown, isn't it?" Bandana Dee asked King Dedede. "Grr, don't remind me!" Dedede said angrily. "Hey! Wanna know something else?" The king asked. "You're here with me!" Bandana Dee remained quiet. The two of them have been walking in a grassland since they were sucked in. and haven't found any person or animal of the sort. And now the heat was getting to them, and his poor Majesty was acting upset from the heat.

"…Do you hear that your majesty?" Bandana Dee asked as he heard the patter of someone running. King Dedede and his servant turned and saw Kirby running at them smiling, no doubt expecting food, but stopped the moment he noticed Dedede, sending a cloud of dust into the two's faces.

"King Dedede?" Kirby asked rather disappointed. "Got any cake?" Kirby asked nervously "No." King Dedede said simply. "No cake? NO CAKE?! You're hiding it somewhere, aren't you?" Kirby yelled as he started shaking Bandana Dee upside down as if cake was supposed to fall from somewhere "Ahh! Put me down, I don't have any cake! Not even a crumb!" Bandana Dee screamed. "Oh," Kirby said dropping Bandana Dee. "Then I have no use of you whatsoever," Kirby said stoutly walked away.

Meta-Knight came running to King Dedede and stopped in front of him "Where are we!?" Meta-Knight asked King Dedede "I don't know either! I was hoping you'd tell me!" Dedede replied angrily. "You have the Good-Day Bottle right?!" Meta-Knight questioned the King. "Well uh, Kind of?" Dedede endeavored. "What do you mean by, 'Kind of?'" Meta-Knight asked. "I uh… lost it when we were sent here." King Dedede admitted. "Great! There goes our only hope of finding out where we are!" Meta said angrily, but then he started pondering.

Dedede saw his chance while Kirby was paying no attention, and Meta-Knight was thinking, he started whispering to Bandana Dee "A-ha, um, ya, ok." Bandana Dee said replying to his master's orders. Bandana Dee slipped behind Kirby while whistling, and the whacked him into the distance with a full charged spear hit "AHHHH!" Kirby yelled as he hurtled away. "What!" Meta-Knight yelled just as a hammer hit him from behind, sending him flying, and he wasn't using his wings.

"AHHHHHH!" *CRASH* Kirby hit the ground. "Oww… owy, owy," Kirby moaned while getting up and dusting himself off, "Huh? What this?" Kirby wondered as he picked up a weird bottle. "Hey, there's something written here," Kirby noticed the writing on the bottle. "G-o-o-d D-a-y, Good day hmm?" Kirby shook it to hear if there was any thing in it. "Hmm? Nothing, oh-well," He said and threw it away as, but a bit too hard.

"Haha! wasn't that great Band-Dee? Did you see the look on Meta-Knight's face when he saw Kirby get hit away?!" Dedede as he heartily laughed. *KA-BLAM!* Dedede hit the ground after getting hit in the head with a bottle. Dedede fell unconscious. "Sire? Sire?" Bandana Dee said while checking his condition. The Waddle Dee drew back, and took off his bandana. "He was a great King, he was a good penguin-turtle-thingy, but most of all, he was a true friend… *sniffle*." Bandana Dee held his bandana to his chest in honor of him, just before yelling "I'M FREE! YIPEE!" Bandana Dee rejoiced and danced, but he danced so much, he didn't notice King Dedede get up. The King rubbed his head, and then noticed Bandana Dee dancing. "Band-Dee." Dedede said sternly. "Ya wow ho! yippee! What is it?" Bandana Dee asked as he jumped for Joy and danced over to the king, but when he noticed it was Dedede, his dancing gradually slowed to a stop. Dedede hit him with his hammer the moment he stopped. "OWW!" Bandana Dee yelled offensively. "Sire look!" Bandana Dee pointed at the Good-Day Bottle which lay there on the on the ground. "Oh yeah!" Dedede said as he picked it up, and then he threw it at the ground with full force; shattering it. "That'll show ya!" he shouted at the destroyed bottle. The shattered bottle began to seep the familiar smoke as Gudae formed before the two. "What is your 2nd wish King Dedede?" Gudae asked.


	4. Some Superstars

Meta-Knight woke up in a cave "Ngg oh, where am I?" Meta-Knight asked himself as he began to come to. "So, you're up, whoever you are." Meta-Knight looked around to see who just spoke and saw a yellow Kirby standing in front of him "Keeby?" Meta-Knight asked the yellow Kirby "Keeby? Me? Heck no, I am Kybir, guardian of Nightmare-Land!" Kybir corrected Meta-Knight, "Nightmare-Land? So that's where we are." Meta-Knight thought aloud "We, do you have a friend or something?" Kybir asked "You mean you only found me? Then where is Kirby!" "Kirby? Who's Kirby?" Kybir asked "Kirby; pink puffball, has an appetite for just about any kind of food." Meta-Knight answered "Hmm, sounds like me except the pink part." "Oh how rude of me, what's your name?" Kybir questioned Meta-Knight, "I have discarded my true name since entering the ranks of a Dream-Knight, but you can call me Meta-Knight." Meta-Knight answered "Now then, I need to find Kirby." Meta-Knight said getting up and about to leave the cave but Kybir stopped him, "Wait, you can't go out there alone, Fire-Lions prowl at night!" Kybir reasoned "But I need to find Kirby" Meta-Knight said "If he is still out there right now, he's a goner." Kybir replied "Come on I can take you to a safer place, where my friends are."

"Ahh, Its good to be in Castle Dedede again isn't it Band-Dee." King Dedede asked his servant who was carrying his master's dinner platter, and boy was it huge "Yes Sire it is." Bandana Dee replied, Dedede reached for a chicken leg on the platter "I'm almost out of chicken… Go back to Kawasaki and get me some more! "Yes Sire, I will." The servant waddled away down the stairs then tripped "AHHHHHHHH!—SMASH!—CLATTER!—SHATTER!" "Every thing okay down there?!" Dedede called down to Bandana Dee "When does my contract end?"

Dedede picked up the Good-Day Bottle and once again smashed it, then Gudae appeared "You know that's really starting to hurt! So… what will your 3rd wish be?" Gudae asked Dedede. "Third wish?! That last wish should not be classified as a wish, you know that you shouldn't have sent me there!"

"Okay, okay, so what will be your 2nd wish?" Gudae asked.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner." Kirby said to 3 Superstars he met a bit ago "Hey, we needed to get rid of this extra food." said Crispy, a red Superstar "Go on dig in." said Sparky, a green Superstar "Umm this is good, hey aren't you going to eat" Kirby asked the 3rd one, who was just sitting down "hmm, oh no thanks I'm on a diet." The 3rd said "Okay bro," Kirby said to the 3rd one. The 3rd one looked at him."I'm a girl!" She one said."Cool it, Misty!" Sparky said. "He's not gonna care, it's not exactly obvious anyway! Hahaha!" Misty glared at him. "Oh, sorry, you look just as fat as the others." Kirby said, Misty got up looking really and I mean really upset, and she slowly walked over to "Oh now you've don't" Crispy said backing away "Oh no, I'm out of here." Sparky said backing away with Crispy "Did I say something wrong, you know that was a compliment right?" Misty got closer and closer until she was face-to-face with Kirby and got so close her icy glare made Kirby start to be pushed back "Your lucky I took the oath to never hurt a fellow Superstar, or you would be frozen by know! Misty said quietly yet evilly said to Kirby "Sorry, your right, what I said might of offended you, what I should've said was, your as fat as a whale" Kirby said kindly "Don't make me hurt you!" Misty said silently yet upset; soon she returned to her seat but still stared at Kirby. "Hey guys I brought someone!" Kybir said as entered the cave with Meta-Knight "Meta I would like to introduce you to my friends" Kybir said as he went over to his friends, "Sparky, Crispy, Misty, and some pink guy (which was Kirby), wait a moment I don't remember you." Kybir said while staring at Kirby who was smiling and waving, "Kirby? Or are you Kybir2?" Meta-Knight questioned Kirby "No, I'm Kirby, and why is Keeby here?" "I'm not Keeby! Why does it seem the new people think I'm this Keeby guy, I AM KYBIR!" Kybir said angrily "Kybir? Kybir? Kybir? Kybir? Is that fruit from Africa?" Kirby asked "No!" Kybir replied "Oh, it's a Spanish dish isn't it? So then does that mean your edible?" Kirby said as he ran for Kybir and tried to suck him in but every one grabbed him "Wow Kirby, easy wow there." "But he has the same name as food he must be edible!" "No Kirby he dose not have the same name as food how would you like it if he tried to eat him!" "Oh, I fill terrible inside now," Kirby said "Good so now you feel how he feels?" Meta-Knight questioned Kirby "No I think I ate a bad fruit or something." Kirby said holding his stomach "Kirby do you have any scents!" Meta-Knight said while starting to spank Kirby "Ow, OW, ow, ow OWWW!" Kirby cried "You can't spank me, only daddy can spank me, your not my daddy!" Kirby whined "How do you know that?" Meta-Knight said kind of mysteriously glaring at Kirby "No, it couldn't be." Kirby said while thinking of the possibilities.

"Okay, me and Kybir will go keep a look out, while you sleep, at the stroke of 12 Sparky & Kirby will take other the position, kay?" Meta-Knight said to the others "Okay." All the other resounded "Good," "Come on Kybir."

The Superstars awoke with a start "What was that, a Golem?" Crispy asked the others "I don't think so, Kybir and Meta -Knight would've told us." Sparky responded, "I will take a look just in case" Kirby said as he walked out of the cave. When Kirby got out of the cave he saw Meta-Knight and Kybir sleeping "Sleeping on the job, eh?" Kirby said, he then hesrd the sound from earlier, and he turned and found what the noise was.

The others waited for Kirby to come, after a while he come back "What was it!" Sparky asked, "No it wasn't a Golem," "Oh, good." They said relieved "It was a Fire Lion that's closing in to cave as we speak." Kirby finished calmly "WHAT!" Sparky yelled, "Everybody there is a Fire lion closing in!" Kybir said running in with Meta-Knight behind him, "Wow, what else is new?" Crispy asked sarcastically, then the Fire lion jumped in "Grrrrr!" it growled as it throw fire blast at Kybir, he avoided most of them and swallowed the rest, and changed into Fire Kybir (Kybir using the Fire Ability) "Wait a minute you can copy…..darn it!"

**Okay, so the 4 Chapter Premier of Dream in Nightmareland has ended! New chapters will be posted every Saturday.**


	5. Fear Frosty

The Fire lion was lying on the floor of the cave exhausted from its fight with Kybir. Kybir discarded his Ability, and went over to the lion "Leave." Kybir said simply to the Fire lion "Gra(Translation: No)" the lion replied "Leave" "No" "Leave" "No" "Leave" "No", this continued until 8 in the morning until finally he just sucked it in and spit it out of the cave, "All better now." Kybir said as he turned around to the other, but found them all asleep "wow, how long was I-" Kybir couldn't continue since he fell asleep right away.

Kirby yawned as he awoke and the others soon after "Come on Kybir, time to get up." Misty said as she shook him up "Aww man, I barely got any sleep!" Kybir complained "No delays we have to get there soon." Misty replied "Wait, where on schedule?" Meta-Knight asked, "Okay we are trying to get to where some travelers said a meteor crashed, it most likely is a piece of the Dimension Star." Kybir explained "What is the Dimension Star?" Kirby asked clueless like "You know nothing about what is going do you?" Kybir replied "Okay the Dimension Star is the force that holds together the dimensions, but when the wish maker opened the portal to this dimension it broke since the flow was tampered, and the shards where scattered in this world and your world because the portal started from yours and ended at mine, so if we can fix the star the order will be restored." Kybir explained, Kirby tried to digest the information but couldn't and fell into a daze "Wait, what!" Kirby said as he snapped out of his daze, "I not going to repeat it." Kybir said. "Wait, how are we meant to retrieve the pieces in Dream-Land if we can't travel through dimensions?" Meta-Knight asked "Simple, with the power of 2 shards, we can dimension-walk to your dimension." Kybir explained "And where are you getting this information?" Meta-Knight asked sternly "From this." Kybir said as he through a book over to Meta-Knight "Wait, your getting this information from a kindergarten book!" Meta-Knight said as he held out a book drawn in crayon, "It was made by my ancestors!" Kybir said defensively while taking the book back, "Ya, how old were they... 2!" Meta-Knight replied kind of harshly, "WHY ARE YOU BEING MEAN TO ME!" Kybir wailed while starting cry (Hey, what do you expect from a Superstar.) "Why do you think I'm upset, my world, the one I swore to protect, is probably being destroyed by a greedy king, and are only hope is a book, written in crayon, that has terrible grammar!" Meta-Knight unleashed, "Well if you have any better idea, you can try it your self. –sniffle" Kybir said recovering from his crying.

The 5 Superstars walked along a path with Meta-Knight following behind, "This way!" Kybir happily said as he pointed to another path that lead into a dying forest, "Every one follow the leader, I am the Leader!" Kirby said as he happily led everyone into the forest, "And I am, auditioning for new allies." Meta-Knight grumbled as he followed them. The group traveled through the (Dead) Forest for awhile, the place seemed quiet, and peaceful, then Kirby heard a noise "Did you guys hear that?" Kirby asked the others, "Don't know, depends on what you heard." Misty replied, "Well, it was like, "bump, bump" quick pause then again "bump, bump"." Kirby answered then just after he answered the sound come again, bump, bump. "Okay, that time I heard it." Misty said, the group turned around and saw a big, and fat walrus, which was missing his tusks, and was wearing overalls. "Hi dere, mwy name is Mwista Fwosty." the group steered in surprise at the ugly walrus, "Oh its Mister Frosty." Kirby said with disgust "Here hwave a iwce bwoke" Mister Frosty afford as he turned around to make one, but the moment he turned all the Superestars screamed in fright "Ahh, SPANDEX!" they all screamed at the sight, and Misty covered her eyes. "Duh, why wou ywealing at me!" Frosty said angrily. "Dat make Fwosty swad. Now Fwosty mwad!" Frosty started throwing ice blocks at them "Everybody run!" Kirby yelled as he darted away with the others fallowing "How on earth is he doing all that?" Crispy asked while running "Simple, he likes carrying whatever he finds but when his pockets start overflowing he freezes the access "junk" and uses it as self defense." Kirby answered, "Okay? KIRBY look out!" Crispy yelled as ice block hit Kirby in the back of his head (His whole body), it shattered as it his and Kirby fell to the ground, Kirby got up and realized what whas in the block "My MP4? Frosty did you steal this from me?!" "Fwosty is sowy." Frosty said as he started to get emotional, "Quick everybody run!" Kirby said as he pointed to another route, just as the started for the path, Frosty found out he was tricked and throw enough block in such a way that they were stuck in an igloo like build. "Don't worry I can thaw a way out of here." Crispy said, he started melting away the ice, but every time he did more blocks were thrown and replacing the thawed blocks, and one of them hid Crispy in the head, Crispy fell over and the block thawed because of the heat from his fire- hat "Is that a dent in his head?" Meta-Knight asked while looking at the passed out Crispy "He look theres something logged in his head." Kirby said noticing something sticking out "Okay everyone, stand back." Kirby said as popped his "Fingers" and his "Head" "Hmphhhhhhh!" Kirby let out a tiresome moun as e tried to pull it out, but couldn't "Okay back to old school." Kirby said as he started to suck it in, but toke Crispy with it then accidentally swallowed it, but then something on expected happened he changed.

**Recoil Kirby**

**Hat: Half a metal headset, which starts from the left side of his head, and ends as a visor on his right eye.**

**Element: N/A**

**Ability: He can suck in an object, or being, and release it with even stronger force.**

**Flavor Text: Wow now I'm Recoil Kirby, never been this form before, it appears I can wipe out almost a whole army of Waddles with just one Waddle Dee with power, TIME TO ROCK!**

Kirby stood there surprised he transformed when he couldn't earlier, but he didn't have time to think all the sudden he felt a boiling in his stomach, then he started flashing red, "Umm? Where is Crispy?" Kybir asked, "I think whey are about to find out." Meta-Knight replied as Kirby started to open his mouth and there where flames coming out of it, then he released a giant fire-ball that was screaming like Crispy and wiped out the side of the forest Frosty was one, every thing ws wiped out, all except for Frosty, he got looking all singed "I'm going home to mommy!" Frosty yelled as he ran of crying "Ya, while your at it why don't you get a real job, and some pants!" Sparky yelled out to Mister Frosty. Crispy came running back to the group looking upset, "Never doing that again!" Crispy complained, Kirby spit out a small pedestal with a star on it "A Copy Deluxe?" Kirby said "Well that explains a lout." Kirby thought.


	6. Secret Science

"So a Copy Deluxe allows you to use an ability without needing to suck in an enemy?" Kybir asked Kirby "Yup!" Kirby replied "I first discovered them when the sun and moon where fighting. Apparently the celestial balance has something to do with the Copy-Star's powers." The group continued walking through the forest then a gust of wind came blowing through, knocking them all away.

King Dedede was standing in front of the squadron, the Meta Knights, "Okay people, this may be hard to bare… but your leader is dead." King Dedede lied to them, the Meta Knights seemed sad but didn't show it. "And before his death, he told me that I'm to be your new leader." Dedede said, "Hahahahahaha!" All the Knights laughed. "We all know that Sir Meta-Knight would never leave the squadron to a fool like YOU!" Blade(The head of the Blade Knight division) said while laughing. "He is probably not even dead!" Trident (Take a guess) laughed, "NO! DON'T LAUGH, AT ME!" Dedede screamed. Silence fell over the crowd; there was silence for a while until Dedede said to them; "So your first job will be to pillage all the towns west of here." Dedede ordered "Umm, hello, what did we say, we aren't going to work for you." Sword(You probably get the idea) replied. "Come on guys lets go." Blade said to the others as they started leaving the room, "GAURDS!" Dedede yelled at the Waddle Doos at the entrance to the room, they blocked the doors keeping the Knights from leaving. "Come on guys, you don't us to hurt you, do you?" Blade said while unsheathing his sword, the 2 Waddle Doos backed away, "You cowards!" Dedede yelled as he ran over and blocked the entrance, "No one's leaving just yet. Since plan A didn't work, time for plan B." Dedede said sternly. Waddle Dees came over and grabbed Blade, Sword, Trident, Axe, Javelin, and a Mace, and dragged them away into the hallway "No stop! HELLLLLP!" Sword-Knight yelled as he and the other generals where dragged away down a flight of stairs. King Dedede turned and looked at the remaining Knights "So?" Dedede asked. "We temporarily ally to King Dedede, until we establish a new leader."

"Good enough." King Dedede replied.

Kirby awoke, and found he couldn't get up; he was under a collapsed tree "Ngggggu!" Kirby groaned as he tried to lift the tree, but couldn't, Kirby waited a bit, thinking over an idea he had, when he was ready he took a deep breath then sucked up the tree, Kirby held his stomach "Uhh, that was a mistake." Kirby groaned "—BURP" "Aww, now I feel betterJ." Kirby said. "Hey! Where are the others?" He thought to himself. "META!? KYBIR!? SPARKY!? CRISPY!? MISTY!?" Kirby yelled, but the only reply he got was from his stomach "–GRRR"

"Oh sweet sugar snaps, I'm hungry." "Even after devouring a whole tree!" Kirby said to himself "Okay time to go find F&F (Food and Friends.)."

The room was full of containers with weird chemicals in them, Dedede walked over to a Waddle Dee in a lab coat. "So how's the project going, Doctor Dee?" Dedede asked the Waddle Dee. "Well mostly fine, in a few days Project Knight will be complete." Doctor Dee replied. In the room there 6 test-tubish containers each with one of the Knight-Generals in them, and all the tubes where connected by a pipe to one big tube, with computers (Weird, right?) with Project-Knight on the screens.

Kirby was walking sadly, he found his friends, but didn't find any food. "Guys! Look!" Kybir Said pointing in a direction, "According to the map, that's the where the travelers said they saw the meteor crash. They walked into the area of the forest, then they heard a deep voice, "Who dares enter the domain of the Flowing Forest!"


	7. Flowing Forest

"Ugh!" Kybir groaned as he was hit against a tree by a powerful gust of wind. Kybir fell down, but got up rubbing his back, and starting examining his opponent. Imagine Whispy Woods, but no leaves, looking decayed, and his branches sinisterly pointing upwards. "Is that all you got?" Flowing Forest said as he blew away the others. "5 down, and 1 to go." Flowing Forest said as he looked around for Kirby. "Wait were is he?" Flowing Forest said when he couldn't find him, the he felt an itch on his back. He turned and saw Kirby hitting him. "Hmm, wimp." Flowing Forest thought as he ejected thorns from his body and sent Kirby flying, Kirby landed with a thud, "Uff!" Kirby squeaked when he landed. "Okay! You've forced my hand!" Kirby said taking out the Recoil ability, but the Flowing Forest sent thorns out that hit it away. "Oh dang…" Kirby said. Crispy was hit away, then came Sparky, then Misty, and Kybir, and not long after Meta Knight. "There's got to be a way to hurt him!" Misty said cracking her 'knuckles'. Kybir noticed something not to far away shining, "I'll be right back!" Kybir said as he ran in the direction.

The group waited for Kybir to come back, "Well anyone got any ideas?" Meta Knight asked, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Pick me!" Kirby said raising his hand eagerly, "What Kirby?" Meta Knight said annoyed. "Okay I'll suck in Crispy, then Sparky and Misty will distract him by doing the hula! And then—" Kirby was cut off. "No!" Cripsy and Misty yelled. "Okay, anyone else got any ideas?" Meta Knight asked, "YA! Kirby! Open wide!" Kybir yelled as he threw something, Kirby opened his mouth, and sucked it in, there was a flash.

**Cutter Kirby**

**Ability Provider: Sir Kibble**

**Hat: A duck like styled cap, with a removable blade on top.**

**Element: N/A**

**Ability: He can detach the blade stationed on top of his hat and use it as a boomer-rang, or sword.**

**Flavor Text: Alright Cutter! A familiar ability, lets see if I still got the touch. DUWA! I mean… TIME TO GO!**

Kirby ran to the Flowing Forest, "Hey Flowy!" Kirby yelled, the Flowing Forest had roots shoot up but Kirby just cut them, "Not going to work!" Kirby said jumping now face-to-face with the Flowing Forest. He sliced down and his blade was lodged into the tree's nose. "How are ya?" Kirby said with a smile. "I'm a little uncomfortable." The tree said with a muffled nose. "Oh, that's good, you should be!" Kirby said jumping and cut the tree's lower half of. *THUD* the tree fell down hard. "Wait! Isn't this a bit violent for a Superstar to do!?" The tree said shocked, "Nonsense! You are a tree; it's not violent at all." Kirby said spitting out the ability-deluxe.

The group jumped down into the crater searching for the 'Dream-shard', "Oh ya!" Kybir said picking something up, "You found the dream-shard?" Meta Knight said running over to Kybir. "No, the shard is over there, this is even better, its a recipe for snicker-doodles!" Kybir said memorizing the recipe, "Honestly! You where talking about how important the dream shard is, but now you're more focused on a recipe for snicker-doodles!" Meta Knight yelled. "But it says here that there the best snicker-doodles in the universe!" Kybir replied showing Meta Knight the recipe and pointing out a part, "Kybir!" Meta Knight yelled. "What?" Kybir responded. "Come back to the real world!" Meta Knight said. "Fine…", "Dream-shards react to each other, so…" Kybir said moving the shard around in random directions. "That way!" Kybir said when the shard started flashing, Kybir stuck his finger(hand) in his mouth and put it up in the breeze, then stuck it back in(his mouth), "According to the taste of the wind... the area in that direction is? The Raspberry Rivers!" Kybir said. "Kay! then lets go!" Kirby said starting of. "Kirby the Raspberry Rivers is the other way!" Misty yelled to Kirby. Kirby turned then like a dart ran in the right direction. "Come on let's catch-up!" Sparky said running after Kirby. Poor Crispy was left with the job of retrieving the recoil deluxe.


	8. Food First

As the group walked out of the Ginger Grasslands, and into the Raspberry Rivers, the ground started to look healthy again, green grass growing, beautiful shades of flowers, Kirby started to wonder; "why is the place called Nightmare-Land", "The place is so beautiful…" Kirby said as if in a trance. "Yeah, what good it does us!" Kybir said as if irritated by Kirby's remark. "What's the matter?" Kirby asked innocently. "Sure it may look all beautiful, but the whole land is cursed!" Kybir yelled. "Okay…?" Kirby said, a bit weirded out.

The group came to a town. "Welcome to Waddle-town… #2012?" Meta Knight read from the sign in front of the town, "Yeah, there are thousands of towns that mayor's named Waddle-town because of the population being only Waddles(Waddle-dee, Waddle-doo etc.), so then one mayor went like, "You can't name your town that! My towns is already named that!", then the other mayor went like, "Oh ya!? We'll see about that!" Then they got in a small little word-fight, then the first mayor slugs the other, then the other picks up a brick, and then—" Kybir was cut off, "Stop!" Meta Knight said annoyed. "Okay simply put, there where so many named the same so they decided to label them." Kybir finished. "Well, we are low on supplies so we should visit the bakery, and restock." Crispy said looking into they're supply bag.

The bakery was a small building, which Kirby found disappointing. Kirby was about to walk in when Meta Knight stopped him. "Think Kirby, do we have any money?" Meta Knight brought up. "No…" Kybir replied. "Well do we have anything to sell?" Meta Knight asked. Everyone shrugged. "Wait! Kybir! The recipe!" Meta Knight called for. "B-b-b-b But what if we need it later!?" Kybir protested, "Ya, like where will we need it?" Meta Knight asked, "Well suppose we come across flour, sugar, milk, and cinnamon, and we don't know what to do with it?" Kybir tried to suggest. "We'll make Cinnamon-rolls, hand it over." Meta Knight responded. Kybir reluctantly handed it over to Meta Knight. Meta Knight took the recipe and the bag, and went into the bakery. "WOW! WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT!? THAT IS THE GREATEST RECIPE IN THE UNIVERSE!" A voice from inside cried, Meta Knight came out with an over-full bag, and threw it to Crispy. "Let's go."


	9. Majestic Meeting

The group walked for hours. Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, months turned to the years- just joking, it was just a week. Their food supplies where almost gone.

When they stopped for lunch, Kirby was torn by the following words; "Okay we are **low** on **food**, so we **have** to **cut down** on **rations**." Crispy said this as he looked through the bag. He handed each of them quarter of a loaf of bread.

"...I can't eat like this!" Kirby screamed.

"Kirby settle down, if we cut down like this, we should be able to make it to the next village without dying of starvation." Sparky reasoned.

"But I'm dying already!" Kirby replied.

"Kirby is right," Meta Knight spoke up. 'We will not get far if we cut down the rations this low. So, Misty, Sparky, you two go to the nearby forest, try to find fruits, and _anything_ edible." Meta Knight said as he pointed to the nearby woods. "Kybir, Crispy, you two will organize the remaining food." Meta Knight said to them as he sat down. "And Kirby, you go down to that lake and try to get some fish."

"But I don't like fish." Kirby whined.

"Oh Kirby, you will find fish to be very tasty when you are **STARVING!**" Meta Knight shouted.

"Fine… One question, what are you doing?" Kirby asked.

"I'm supervising." Meta Knight said, lying back against a tree and getting in the shade.

Kirby was fishing, though he obviously didn't want to. After a few painfully boring moments of holding the rod with a string above the water.

"Oh! I got a bite!" Kirby said as he pulled the makeshift rod. "Oh boy! This is going to be a big one!" Kirby continued to pull the rod, when he finally brought the catch up, he found it wasn't a fish at all; it was someone's purse!

He found something plated onto the purse; "Kimmy Parfait." He read. Kirby thought to himself a moment. "I wonder if that's a kind of cake!" He opened it, hoping to find something to eat, but what he found was just some very expensive jewelry. "What is this!?" Kirby screamed. Not soon after he heard a scream from the forest, "Oh! Someone is in trouble it sounds like!" Kirby said hearing the scream, "I wonder if it has cake!?" Kirby said running of in the direction (Still holding the purse.).

Kirby saw a light purple, and fuchsia colored girl Superstar. She had a flower where her ear would be. And to top it, she was surrounded by a bunch of Gnaw-gnaws. Kirby's heroic side took control, adn he went to save the girl. He sucked in most of them, and then hit the others away.

"Are you okay?" Kirby asked the Superstar.

The Superstar didn't respond; for she had fallen in love with Kirby! The Superstar was seemingly in a trance.

"O-Oh! Yes! Yes I am okay." She responded, breaking from her trance.

"I have a question." Kirby stated.

At that sentence, the Superstar instantly thought of all the possibilities. Could this be the time that a boy would finally ask her out on a date?

"Is this yours?" Kirby asked holding up the purse.

Her hopes fell, but she was happy that someone found her purse.

"Y-yes!" She responded.

"Oh, so you are, 'Kimmy Parfait'?" Kirby asked reading the name on the purse.

"Yes, that's me, Kimmy Parfait, though you can call me just Kimmy." Kimmy responded, kind of flirty.

"Okay." Kirby said handing her the purse then he was about to walk off, when he turned around and said, "Oh, I have another question."

Kimmy's hopes rised.

"Do you have any cake?" Kirby said holding his stomach

The ground beneath Kimmy's hope's feet shattered, and her hopes fell down like a rock, into the deepest, darkest crevice you could think of, and it stayed there until it was forgotten about and buried. "N-no…" Kimmy responded disappointedly.

"Oh! I have one more- *hack* *hack-a-hack* *hack* *Grahack*" Kirby coughed up a fur-ball (Very majestic).

Kimmy looked down at the revolting, hairy, mess. She felt sick.

"Those Gnaw-gnaws where really furry, and really nasty. *shudders*" Said Kirby, coughing a little afterwords. "Where was I... Oh yeah. I have one more question."

A rope was thrown down the crevice, and Kimmy's hopes started climbing out of the crevice.

"Do you want come fishing with me?" Kirby asked politely.

A knife started cutting the rope, "Oh sure." Kimmy said, she wasn't asked on a date, but at least she was with Kirby.


End file.
